Rising Phoenix
by Ashgard
Summary: One of the gravity children’s known as X-13, scape the research facility in an island in the middle of the Atlantic ocean, also steeling a powerful prototype along.


This is a fan fic based on the Air Gear universe, if you agree whit it or not I dont care, if you like it or not I dont care, if you know how to read or not I dont care, if you are alive or you are undead I dont care, just close this window and get da hell out of here, why you ask? Because I DONT CARE!!...So have fun

Air Gear is copyright to Oh!Great, as well as all of its original characters.  
This fanfiction does not reflect the opinion of Oh!Great or any other company associated with the original Air Gear.

As midnight approaches its peek on a silent island in the middle of the Atlantic, a flash of red light and a burst of shocking sound shacked the entire sea of the surroundings. Before the great building in the center of the island stands an enormous wall guarded by several armed men, trough the heavy front door of the principal tower lays the access to the deepest underground geothermal generator ever built. Down below this power plant and research facility, multiple explosions almost make the structure fall to it self. 15,000 meters from the surface behind a crushed and smoking corridor, a dim figure wrapped in flames rushed trough the debris of destruction, it was so fast none one could see what it was, but only look at the trail of fire and ruins it left behind. The place was in a total chaos the alarms where activated and resounding harshly as security units try to get thing in control. Inside the security control room, a tall man of black hair and dark glasses wearing a long white coat, demanded whit hard voice - WHATS THE SITUATION? - the head security officer turn to face the director chief of the facility, -there has been a security breach in sector three sir- hearing this the director chief changed his mod of calm for a rather more preoccupied one - be more specific officer, what exactly is going on?- demanded the tall man. - It appears that one of the X´s units has escaped- said the officer, enraged now the chief asked - WHAT!! WHO? - To what the security man said. - It appears to be the X-13 sir - in disbelief the director asked. - HOW IS THAT POSIBLE? - Nervously then the security man spoke. - It seams that he stole the prototype from sector one- the director chief didnt have any words to reply or protest, this situation was beyond anything they could have imagine. At the top level of the tower, heavy security men stood readying their weapons, one front line of shielded men followed by a second line of marksmens whit long guns. It all happened so quick that none one of the security men had the time to react or even to understand what hit them, the only thing they saw was an enormous wave of fire bursting against them, the onslaught of flames overrun the guards crushing them as if they were nothing, and then the fires impacted against the main entrance of the tower behind the security units, the two heavy metal doors that formed the entrance where seanded to fly as the sea of fire break trough free from the opening, then like an arrow heading for the sky, one bolt of flames scaped to the highs of the night reachs, and for an instant it seamed as if they where a bird spreading his wings, like a rising phoenix spreading his fire wings to fly free in the sky.  
As the fires lessen the shape of a man began to take form from within the flames, standing tall and strong, a white skinned man of wild red hairs wearing a pitch black suit stood looking at the sky trough his cross shaped iris eyes as if for the first time. Suddenly, drifting violently a car appeared in front of the red haired man, one door of the jeep like car opened and a skinny guy show up screaming. - HURRY UP, GET IN!! - as if noting where happening and like having all the time in the world the man in the black suit make his way into the car. Inside the vehicle, the skinny guy was jumping whit excitement and apart of him there where other two men in the car, the wheelman and a bulky tough man who had a rifle in his hands and was staring quietly and precautious at the new one. The car left at full speed taking a road that leaded deep into the jungle. -MAN!! THAT WAS AWESOME!! - said the skinny one. - I CANT BELIBE YOU REALY SCAPE THE TOWER!!- Continued screaming - We havent scape yet - interrupted the bulky guy. Getting control of him self but anxiously the skinny man asked then. - Do you have it? - the red haired man did not respond as if careless of anything. An intense explosion makes the land shake and drove the car offside the road where it crashed, roughly the skinny guy the bulky man and the mysterious tall red haired one got out of the vehicle, hardly they had the time to thing of the wheelman, almost instantly two helicopters where above them. - RUN!! - Yield the bulky man, but the jungle was so dense that it was hard to get going, specially for the black suited man who was wearing some kind of ATs, or at the beginning it seam so, but then the red haired one did some strange move almost as if he were readying to make a sprint, what was impossible in a tic place like this one, suddenly from the bottom of his ATs flames began to spread burning everything they touched. - HEAD FORWARD!!- Screamed the tough man, and so into a flash of red light the mysterious one disappeared only leaving behind the burned road of his track which the two other use to scape. Unfortunately for them the raging fires of the ATs were easily follow by the helicopters who boxed them rapidly, leaving the three runners non scape. The red haired man stopped then as the other two catchs whit him, -YOU HAVE BEEN SURROWNDED!! DO NOT TRY ENYTHING OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE!! - Said a loudly voice from one of the helicopters. From behind the mysterious man the bulky and tough one laught an then said - Hey kiddo!! I supous that you have never been out of that tower before, have you? - Both men give a glance to each other - well Im going to tell you something. Freedom is the most expensive thing to have in this world, and once you have it, there are gona be thousands of bastards trying to take it away from you. And when that happens, well there is only one thing to do then - the bulky one smiled ferously. -GIVE THEM HELL!! - Roared loudly as he began to run shooting his firearm. The red haired one made a complex expression, then he whisper below his breath - hell - . The helicopters reacted quickly and opened fire, several shoots passed close to the standing tall man of red hair who made none move, he only stood there whit a grim somber smile in his face. The flames exploded furiously from the Air Treks on the feets of the mysterious man and then he made a tremendous jump at the time he shout - HELL!! - It seamed as if a thunder where falling from the sky and the sound was none less, the helicopter stood none chance and was hit by the powerful attack. Then like if having wings the mystery guy made a trick in midair and projected him self against the second helicopter, again he made a turn over and extended his legs whit force which crashed whit the window a the height of the pilot and smashed his head rending him unconscious, and then he jump again from within the falling helicopter. Both machines fell in less tan a wink and crashed hard on the floor, meanwhile the other two men who where in the ground freeze astonished of what just had happen, but again little time they had to be surprised as the sound of more helicopters where heard coming to them. The red haired man landed softly and the other two approached to him -Not Bad!! Kiddo - said the bulky one. - Unfortunly its gonna take more than that to leave this place. Hurry up and get to the cost in that direction, Im going to hold them back to give you time to scape, good luck boy- the tall tough and bulky man signaled the way to them and then he rushed in to the jungle making noise whit his gun. Not wasting time the cross shaped iris man began to activate his ATs, as he sprinted he took the skinny guy and carried him along, rapidly he reached the end of the jungle and jumping from a cliff at the edge of it, he then landed at the beach and saw close by a raft tied on the nearest. Bout men aboarded the small ship, they still could hear the sound of shoots in the distant as the skinny guy started the motor of the raft, soon after they get lost on the sea in the darkness of the night.


End file.
